Puella Magi Haru Magica
by mukirome
Summary: Haru meets the mysterious Kyubey and forms a contract to become a Puella Magi, in exchange for her greatest wish. Unfortunately, Haru soon learns that wishes don't always grant you happiness. COMPLETED!
1. The Girl's Final Wish

**A/N This is my first piece of fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! The story is a crossover between Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Puella Magi Madoka Magica. The story will revolve around Haru from Reborn forming a contract with Kyubey from Madoka and becoming a Puella Magi. The story happens after chap 349 but before 350 of Reborn, so it's just before the Curse of the Rainbow Arc begins.**

**Anyway thanks goes to Toxic-Hibari for beta reading the first chapter of my fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Puella Magi Haru Magica<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Girl's Final Wish**

_"Will you make a contract with me?"_

It had all began innocently enough. A promise to receive what your heart desires. A chance to turn dreams into reality. When the young girl had heard that she could make her wish come true she didn't hesitate in agreeing to form the contract.

"Be careful what you wish for." the girl smiled bitterly as she thought of the famous saying. She hadn't been careful and instead of receiving the heart of the one she desired she had bewitched an innocent man. It had already been painful enough realising the mistake she had made in toying with people's hearts but it became a nightmare with the arrival of the blue haired girl. Her body was in pain from the numerous scars and bruises that mutilated her body and her mind was tormented from the terrible images that ran through her brain. Images of the people whose blood stained her palms.

Tears ran down the girl's face as she remembered the blissful, yet hectic, daily life she had once enjoyed. The days spent with her weird and energetic friends and the time spent with the boy she loved. The boy she had wished to spend eternity with. The boy who would now never love her back. She wanted to return to those days but she knew it was impossible. After all she was no longer human. She couldn't pin the blame on anyone else because it was her selfish wish that transformed her reality into a living, breathing hell.

With tears clouding her eyes she focused on the object that rested on her palm. It was a small, purple gem, that once illuminated a radiant glow, was now tainted by despair.

"I'm a monster!" cried the girl as she could know longer withstand her suffering. "I want to vanish. A monster like me doesn't deserve to live. There is no hope left for me. So please… grant my last wish!"

The girl continued her sobbing.

"My wish to disappear!"

With those words a strong gust of wind surrounded itself around the tormented girl. She could feel her body changing and a feeling of relief ran through her as her final wish was being granted. As she glanced around the fading world she could see the mysterious white creature that had altered her fate. Memories from that fateful encounter and the broken wish that was granted. As the girl vanished from the world she breathed out her last words.

"Sayonara, Miura Haru."

* * *

><p><strong>AN So there's the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Final Moments of Blissful Peace

**A/N: Yay second chapter! The first chapter was a prologue to the story. This chapter and the following chapters will tell the events that lead up to the events in the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Puella Magi Haru Magica<strong>

**Chapter 2: Final Moments of Blissful Peace**

"Tsuna-san!" I yelled as I, Miura Haru, frantically waved my arm. People say that I'm too energetic but can I help it if I want to express my emotions, such as shouting out when I see the guy I love?

"H-Haru! What are you doing here?" exclaimed the brown haired boy, as he approached me followed by three others. This was his usual greeting to me as I do have a tendency to pop up uninvited. His name was Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayoshi and I was madly in love with him. Looking at Tsuna you would probably question my adoration for him as he was a short, wimpy looking guy with poor grades, plays badly in every type of sport, is afraid of chihuahuas and is infamously known as "No Good Tsuna" but I knew there was much more than meets the eye when it came to Tsuna.

For instance, I knew that was descended from a long line of powerful mafioso, known as the Vongola Family, and that he had been selected to be the Vongola Deicimo but my love for him had nothing to do with his bloodline. Instead it was because I had seen the real Tsuna that lay deep inside this typical loser, shortly after our first encounter.

You see, I once believed Tsuna was a horrible, vile person who tainted pure, innocent infant's hearts and so I went a little psycho and tried attacking him armored up in some Edo period suit I found in my massive selection of costumes and a hockey stick as a weapon. Tsuna was saved by his loyal (but annoying) self-proclaimed right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato, who had thrown dynamite at me. Unfortunately for me that had flung me into a river and due to my armor weighing me down I had begun drowning. Tsuna rescued me even though I had tried to punish him and it was in that moment that I saw the strong, kind, brave heart that made me fall in love with Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"I'm meeting Kyoko-chan and Chrome-chan. Chrome-chan doesn't have any clothes other than her uniform so Kyoko-chan and I decided to take her shopping for some. Plus there is this new cake shop that opened up that has an absolutlely scrumptious looking triple chocolate cake. We figured the chocolate goodness would taste even sweeter if there were three of us! Hahi!, I know Tsuna-san you should come along with us."

"The Tenth already has plans and besides who'd want to have cake with you?" came the irritating voice of Gokudera Hayato that irked me so. This guy is the greatest jerk I have ever had the misfortune of meeting but since he was one of Tsuna's closest friends I had to attempt to be friendly but he always had to piss me off!

"Ha! Plenty of people would love to share cake with me but I can hardly say the same about a certain bad-mouthed smoker," I laughed confidently in his face.

"Why you litt-,"

"Now, now calm down you two," interruped the calm, cooling voice that belonged to Yamamoto Takeshi. As usual he wore the same refreshing smile he always wore that suited him in his role as Tsuna's rain guardian. He had a quality about him that when he would say his magic words of "now now" it would wash away any feelings of rage and irritation you may have been feeling.

"Are they always like this?" I heard Kozato Enma asking Tsuna, who nodded in reply. I barely knew Enma but I knew enough to know that he was a mafia boss who, along with his Shimon family, moved to Namimori after his hometown had been struck by an earthquake that had occurred from Tsuna and our friend's being sent back to our time after our adventure in the future. I felt sort of responsible about that and seeing as he seemed pretty depressed during our first meeting didn't exactly help vanquish the guilt. Though, he seemed more cheerful now after returning from the short break his family shared alongside Tsuna's family. I guess some important mafia stuff must have ocurred that brought the two families closer together.

"Sorry Haru but Gokudera-kun's right," came Tsuna's answer. "We already made plans to have him help Yamamoto, Enma and me with our homework. Maybe some other time okay Haru?"

"Aw, it would have been so much fun but I understand. If there's any leftover cake I'll bring it round to your place for you to share with Lambo-chan and the others."

"You don't need to do that Haru. Anyway we'd better get going. See you later Haru."

After we had exchanged goodbyes, I was left standing alone outside Namimori Middle School. Because I wore the uniform of Midori Middle School I attracted plenty of attention from the pupils of Nami Middle. I was used to the stares since this was hardly the first, nor last, time I would stand outside the school where my closest friends attended.

"Sorry for making you wait Haru-chan." a sweet sounding voice called out to me. Looking up I saw two short haired girls dashing towards me. The girl in the lead was Sasagawa Kyoko, who I had met when I had dragged Tsuna to my favourite bakery. Kyoko had been there and we became instant best friends after we found out about our shared love of baked goods. Close behind her I could see the pineapple hair and skull eyepatch that were a trademark for the girl known as Chrome Dokuro, who I had met whilst in the future and who was also another member of Tsuna's family.

"I wasn't waiting long," I assured them. "So are we all ready to go?"

"U-um y-you don't have to do this if it is a bother " stammered Chrome's soft bell-like voice.

"It's not a bother. Right Kyoko-chan?" as I flashed Chrome a bright grin.

"Right. It will be fun Chrome-chan because we're friends," smiled Kyoko as he reached out for Chrome's hand. I did likewise as we both gently let Chrome know we think of her as an important friend.

Chrome's cheeks became rosy as she stuttered out . "T-t-thank you." A small smile crept up on her face while a teardrop formed in her only visible eye. Chrome was an extremely timid girl who didn't smile often. I had heard she had had a rough childhood and, even recently, her so called friends of the Kokuyo Gang had ditched her, no reason given. So whenever Chrome gave out one of her rare smiles it always left a rush of happiness soaring through me.

With that over with we began making our way over to the mall. Laughing, chatting and smiling away about random everyday matters with my two best friends, I didn't yet know that this day would be the final moments of blissful peace I would ever experience.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Yeah, I know nothing happened in this chapter but I promise that things will pick up in the next chapter as Kyubey will finally appear. Anyway, please review so I can see your thoughts on the story.**


	3. Fateful Encounter

**Chapter 3: Fateful Encounter**

"I'm exhausted, desu," I exhaled as I flopped onto my bed. Why does reality have to suck? My excited buzz I had attained from the girl's day had been zapped away from me after returning home and remembering the mountain of homework that I had been putting off. I managed to force myself through it all but geez it was such a killjoy to my awesome day. Now instead of having miraculous dreams of the strawberry lemon cake that I swore to have on the next appreciation day, I'll have nightmares of algebraic formulas. Seriously who needs algebra? This was not how I had envisioned the end of my day.

Ugh, I left the light on. I should go turn it off. No Haru don't get up, you're already all snuggled up. I need to turn it off. I can't move I'm too tired. The light can turn itself off. I'll just close my eyes. Yeah, just forget about everything and sleep. These were the musings flowing through my fatigued mind.

"Miura Haru."

Huh, was someone calling my name? Mom? Dad? Just let me rest in peace.

"Miura Haru."

It didn't sound like either of my parents. It's just because you're exhausted I told myself. It's just a figment of your imagination.

"Miura Haru."

There it was again. Don't get up Haru, it's probably just the wind. If I just keep my eyes shut I'll eventually fall asleep.

"Miura Haru."

"Alright already." There was definately someone calling my name and unless I was going insane it had to be real. I looked around my room but there was nothing out of the ordinary. I went out into the hallway and noticed that all the lights were off. "Mom, dad are you awake?" I called out to the dark. No response. I guess they were sound asleep.

As I headed back inside my bedroom, the peculiar voice was still ringing inside my ears. Listening closely to the sound, I realised it was coming from the outside my bedroom window. Even though the moon glowed in its roundness, it was too dark to see what lay on the other side of the glass.

Grabbing my coat and flashlight I snuck outside, careful not to awaken my parents. Switching the flashlight on, I marched bravely towards my destination.

"Hello, is anybody there?" I swung the light around the garden but I couldn't find anybody. "I guess I really am going crazy, desu," I sighed as I pondered how I would be able to sleep now that my delusions had left me wide awake.

Spinning back towards the house, the light of the torch flashed upon a figure. "Hahi!" I yelped as I tumbled to the ground in fright. Trembling away, I picked up the fallen torch and shakily aimed it towards the figure again.

"It is nice to meet you Miura Haru but there is no need to be afraid of me." I closed my eyes hoping to pretend that the thing was just an illusion. After reopening them, I couldn't keep denying this mysterious being anymore.

I was staring at a strange white cat-like creature. It had a large, fluffy foxtail and a strange tattoo like red marking on its back. It looked as if it had four ears, two cat ears on the top of its head and two long reverse rabbit ears that hanged beside its cheeks. The ends of those ears were tinted pink and floating around them were miniature golden halos.

Staring into its blood-shot eyes my voice shaking I asked, "W-what are you? Are you some kindda U.M.A?" U.M.A? Ugh, I've been spending way to much time around Gokudera.

"My name is Kyubey," came its charming yet emotionless voice. "You could call me an U.M.A as I am not from this planet but it is not important to know what I am as I have come to form a contract with you, Miura Haru."

"A contract?" What was this Kyubey talking about? I've seen some unbeliveable things thanks to being connected with the mafia but does this creature really expect me to believe in something as absurd as aliens?

"Yes, a contract. If you form one with me I can grant you one of your wishes."

A wish? So the alien is saying it's a fairy godmother now but even with the skepticism I was already going over my wishes in my head. "What do you get in return if I form this contract?"

"That you become a Puella Magi - a magical girl."

"A magical girl? Like the ones in Sailor Moon who use their powers to defeat evil monsters to save innocent people?"

"Yes. If you became a Puella Magi you would gain magical ablities which you shall use to hunt down the witches. Witches that prey on humans and force them into murder or suicide. So will you make a contract with me?"

Should I agree to the contract? If anime are anything to go by being a magical girl is pretty awesome. They get super powers, cute magical costumes and they get to use those powers for the good of mankind. Seeing as how Tsuna and the family are always protecting me, it would be nice to be able to defend myself for a change and I'm sure it would be amazing to see the joyful faces of the people I have rescued. I could become a superhero!

Plus, there's the added bonus of one of my wishes coming true. I could wish for money, beauty, jewels. I could own a cake shop or the ablitiy to eat as much cake as I wanted without gaining weight. Maybe wish to become friends with a real live namahage. Oh I know, I could finally make Tsuna and mines heart's become one!

"I'll do it! I will form the contract with you and become a magical girl!" I squealed passionionately.

"Are you sure?" Kyubey questioned.

"Yes, I'm absolutlely sure. Make me become a mafia boss' wife."

"OK, I shall now begin the contract to transform you into a Puella Magi."

I observed as Kyubey raised his floppy ears. Aiming them towards me, they extended themselves towards my heart. The sensation of these foreign objects entering inside was filled with painful ecstasy. Something luminous was being ripped out from within me. Unable to endure any longer I slowly fell backwards. As I began my descent I heard Kyubey's voice,

"Go on and take it. That's your destiny." I reached out my hands to capture the brilliant glow, as I landed softly onto the grass. What I held in my hands was a small purple gem. "That is your Soul Gem, the proof that you are a Puella Magi, and the source of your magic power."

"What would happen if I lost it?"

"Then you would cease to be. You should protect your Soul Gem with your life. Though it should be easy to look after since it can transform into a ring while you are not in Puella Magi form."

Just as Kyubey had revealed, the Soul Gem had transformed itself into a ring which I promptly placed on my ring finger. Kyubey informed me that he would stick around to observe and advise me in my new role as a Puella Magi.

While conversing some more with my new mentor, I began yawning. I should get some beauty sleep for tomorrow. I need to look adorable for my future husband after all!

Setting off towards my room my imagination ran wild with me as I began fantasizing all of the wonderous possiblities that would occur in my new life of being Tsuna's bride. These ideas stayed with me even as I finally driffted off into the land of dreams. Dreams of a perfect life for Tsuna and me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haru finally formed the contract with Kyubey and became a Puella Magi. Next chapter will be action packed as Haru will fight her first witch. Also if you are enjoying reading my fic (or hating it) please review so I know what I am doing right or wrong.**


	4. Life as a Puella Magi

**A/N: I have to say a big thank you to the people behind the Puella Magi wiki as that site has been an extremely informative resource to all things Puella Magi. Anyway, this chapter was my first time writing some fight scenes so hopefully they don't suck. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Life as a Puella Magi<strong>

"Hahi! What is that? It looks dangerous, desu," I asked Kyubey. We were behind Midori Middle School's gym during lunch break. I had woken up late this morning and so I had missed Tsuna passing by my house on his way to school and therefore wasn't able to see if my wish had been granted.

School today was interesting though, as I learnt more about the being known as Kyubey. Turns out that he is invisible to everybody except Puella Magi and girls with the potential to become one. I also realised that Kyubey was speaking to me, not through his mouth but by telepathy. Learning this little tidbit saved my life as my teacher had caught me dozing off during class but I was saved from any punishment due to Kyubey's encyclopaedic brain giving me the answer to the question my teacher had quized me on. I can already see how useful this ability will be on the upcoming exam.

"It is a Grief Seed, an egg of a witch. It looks like it is almost going to create a barrier," Kyubey informed me. On the wall of the gym, there was a black stone affixed to the wall. At the start of break my Soul Gem had been illuminating brightly. Kyubey had told me that the gem glows when a witch is nearby and that was how I came into this situation.

"A barrier connects this realm to the realm where the witch resides right?" I asked, recounting the things Kyubey had disclosed the night before.

"Right. If left alone the witch would feed on the humans at this school. That is why you have to enter the barrier and defeat the witch to stop that from happening."

"Just leave it to Haru!" and with that I transformed into a Puella Magi. "Wow, this outfit is so cute," I spoke in awe of the clothes that had replaced my uniform.

I was outfitted in a short, little miniskirt and a skimpy singlet top that exhibited my midrift. I donned thigh-high boots and fingerless gloves that went up to my upper arms. My new ensemble was the same deep, radiant purple that matched my Soul Gem, which now dangled around my neck. Attached to my back were raven coloured bat-like wings and in my hands I held a trident, reminiscent of the one Chrome used.

While I was admiring myself I heard Kyubey transmit into my mind, "The barrier is coming," and the next thing I knew was that I had arrived in an otherworldly world.

I was standing in an colossal space. The colour of the place were various shades of tawny browns. For the place of an evil witch I was expecting something more extravagant.

Surveying the encompassing area, I noted that this world wasn't deserted. Dancing roses and freakish butterfly creatures wearing moustaches were abundant. "Be careful, those are the witches familiars," warned Kyubey. "You shouldn't waste too much magic on them. Instead you should hurry and defeat the witch."

"I got it," I replied as I started running through the maze, striking the butterflys that blocked my path with my newly acquired trident. After dashing through the labyrinth for some time I came across some mysterious round fiends that also happened to have moustaches. Using my magic, I created numerous tridents that floated in the air and stabbed at the beings that metamorphosed into butterflies and fluttered away.

"Kyubey, do all witches have a moustache fetish or something?" I questioned while taking a breather.

"The form that the witch takes, as well as the forms of its barrier and familiars, varies depending on the psych of the witch. This witch obviously has a great love of roses, butterflies and moustaches," came his response. I could comprehend admiring roses and butterflies but seriously, moustaches? "Good job, you are almost at the focus of the barrier. You will locate the witch behind those doors."

The door I stood before reminded me of a playing card due to the red and white colour scheme and the bloody roses that adorned it, yet I made no progress to reach my destination. The adrenaline rush that had protected me from the horrors of the maze had depleted and fear began to take over.

It's not too late to escape. If I leave now, maybe I can pretend this was just some unusual dream. Stop deluding yourself Haru, even if I fled the barrier now I still have my contract with Kyubey. I'm scared though. I'm not strong, I don't even know what I'm doing. It was a miracle I have survived this far but what if my luck runs out now? I don't want to die!

Pull yourself together Haru. If you don't defeat the witch who will protect Namimori from them? My friends, teachers and everybody else at this school will become this witch's first victims. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened knowing that I could of prevented it.

This must be how they all felt, thinking of my mafia friends. While in the future I had seen them fight. Expending all of their stamina on becoming stronger, just so we could return to a peaceful Namimori. I recalled the scars on Chrome's back, wounds shared by the entire family. The terror I felt when Tsuna fought Byakuran and the tears I dripped when Yuni sacrificed herself. Even Lambo and I-pin, despite them only being five years old, both fought hard.

They all risked their lives so they could protect what is important to them. There are things I also want to protect. Irreplaceable things that I can't ever lose. I can, no I will become stronger. It doesn't matter how immense my anguish may be, as long as I retain my smile and life, I will protect the people, friends and family I treasure from the witches.

Wiping my moist eyes, a cheerful smile spread across my face as I cheered, "Fight hard, Haru!" Grinning towards Kyubey with my fresh enthusiasm, I announced, "I'm ready," and began walking through the door to the heart of the witch's lair.

"Hahi! Is that the witch? It looks mysteriously dangerous, desu," I yelped in surprise. The eerie creature looked like a creepy mish-mash of three seperate beings. Its torso was shaped like an eggplant and its pristine whiteness was splattered all over in crimson. At its back was a big, beautiful pattern on the wings was an ordinary striped pattern, tinted with a murky blue and a yellowish-green. Its head was a dirty squid looking thing with dark, red roses attached to its face. If this were from a film, I would be laughing right about now but because this was reality, I was freaked out.

"I can do this," I encouraged myself softly, gripping my trident tightly; as I took my first brave steps towards my prey. As I approached the being, it silently roared its head and flung the couch it had been relaxing on towards me. Utilizing the wings on my back, I climbed into the air, avoiding being crushed. A shadow came from behind me as I realised the witch had closed in behind me. Twisting around, I plunged my pointy trident into the witch.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement coming towards me. To avoid it I descended quickly to the ground, landing roughly on my ass. "Ow," I groaned as I observed the giant scissors the witch had constructed and had just managed to evade.

Suddenly, I was surrounded by fluttering golden butterflies. "No," I moaned as the familar's encircled themselves around me, as they swiftly lost their golden colour to darkness. The butterflies had transformed into a thick vine, holding me captive.

I was pulled back into the air by the vine that was starting to strangle me. Suspended upside down, I could feel tears pouring out. It's not over yet. You can still fight Haru, I encouraged myself.

From my vantage point, I saw my opponent had landed back onto the ground. Concentrating on my magic, I summoned ten tridents floating themselves around the witch. At my command, my weapons flew towards the witch, which swiftly dodged them all.

However, it failed to notice that that attack was just a trap, as seconds later the duplicate me I had created had stabbed the witch through the head with an enormous trident. As the monster disappeared, the vine holding me vanished also. Not only that but this crazy realm I was in erased itself from the world of humans and I was back in the realm that I cherished.

"I did it, I actually defeated a witch!" I spoke while I fell to my knees, crying joyful tears. I had never felt happier. This was by far the hardest task I had ever faced but I accomplished it. If this is all the witches have, then I can do this. I can keep fighting for my friends and to the person I devoted my wish towards.

"Congratulations for getting rid of the witch but you are going to have to improve yourself if you want to make it as a Puella Magi because that witch wasn't particulary strong," transmitted Kyubey's voice into my mind.

"Hahi! Are you seriously saying that most witches are tougher than the one I just beat?"

"Yes but I see potential in you to become one of the greatest Puella Magi, so don't worry. Anyway, you should replenish your Soul Gem with the Grief Seed that witch dropped."

Looking towards the place of the witch's demise, I noticed something tiny on the ground. Picking it up, I noticed it was the stone that had created the barrier earlier that day.

"What do you mean by replenish?" I asked Kyubey.

"Take a look at your Soul Gem." Doing as told, I was surprised by what I saw. "Your Soul Gem should be dimmer than before. That shows you the amount of magical power you have used. The Grief Seeds that witches may drop can be used to restore your magical power."

Just as Kyubey had said, my Soul Gem was lacking some of its briliant glow it had once shown. I guess I should try this replenishing buisness out then. Holding the two jewels in my palms, I watched as dark matter escaped from the violet gem and into the dark stone. I smiled as I saw the Soul Gem be restored to its beautiful, purple glow.

"So the Grief Seed is another reason to hunt witches, huh Kyubey?" A sudden thought popped into my head. "Say Kyubey, I get why Puella Magi fight but I still don't understand what you get out of this whole deal. You're not from Earth so I don't see why you should care if the witches wipe out humanity and you don't even have an interest in the Grief Seed."

"Have you ever heard of entropy?" came his response.

"En...tropy? What is that?"

"Let me give you a simple example: the heat you grow from a campfire isn't equal to the energy that's needed for the wood to grow. Some energy is lost when it changes form. The energy of this universe is slowly diminishing, so we were looking for energy that wasn't bound by thermodynamics and that's when we discovered the magic of the Puella Magi."

"Hahi? I don't really understand but are you saying that Puella Magi are sort of similar to something like electricity? Are Puella Magi just being used to gather energy for your species? If that's the case why do we have to fight and why do you grant wishes?" All these questions I was bringing up made me feel like a massive idiot. What sane person forms a contract without even fully understanding what they were getting caught up in. Oh, I know, me.

"My species fufils wishes as an incentive to being transformed into a Puella Magi. My job as incubator, is to collect the energy that is created during the cycle of the Puella Magi and the witches."

Ring! Our discussion was interrupeted by the bell, signaling the start of the next class. Saying farewell to Kyubey, I dashed to my classroom, ending our conversation.

Looking back on this moment, I wonder how different things may have been if I had completed this conversation and had fully grasped what Kyubey had meant by entropy and the energy found within Puella Magi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A couple tidbits about this chapter.**

**Firstly, Haru's Puella Magi outfit isn't my design. That outfit was taken from the clothes she wears on one of the Halloween costume version cards of the Reborn CCG. I found the picture on Minitokyo.**

**Secondly, Haru having a trident and making a duplicate of herself is not my attempt at making her a Chrome clone. In the same card as her outfit is from, Haru is holding a trident so I used that for her weapon. Ability wise, I kind of based Haru on Kyoko (not Kyoko from KHR but Kyoko from Madoka) because the Puella Magi powers are decided based on the wish the girls ask for and Kyoko and Haru wishes both involve altering people's minds. The duplication ablilty is a move Kyoko has (she never uses it in the anime, only in the drama CD) and I decided to give Haru a similar move.**

**Lastly, the witch Haru fought is Gertrud from episode two of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. So in the next chapter you will finally see the effects of Haru's wish. **


	5. Failed Wish

**Chapter 5: Failed Wish**

"Tsuna-san!" I yelled as I approached Tsuna, outside the gates of Namimori Middle School. As soon as school had ended, I had swiftly made my way over to Nami Middle with the intention of embacing Tsuna in a huge hug, to celebrate our first day of romantic bliss.

"H-Haru! Are you meeting Kyok-eh! H-H-Haru w-what are you doing?" stuttered Tsuna, as I squeezed him passionately. "Haru let go of me, it's embarrassing. I-I ca...n't brea...the," he gasped, as my embrace grew more intense. You don't think its embarssing for me too? Especially with all the stares we are attracting. Besides, this isn't how things were supposed to go. You were supposed to take me up in your arms and go, "Haru, I love you. Will you become my wife?" So why are you trying to escape from me? Did my wish not get granted?

"What the hell do you think you are doing stupid woman?" You just had to ruin my romantic moment, didn't you Gokudera? As I reluctantly released my beloved, Gokudera spat in my face, "I've given you plenty of warnings to stop being a nuisance to the Tenth, so you must be some first-class idiot if you still don't understand, stupid girl."

"Gokudera-kun you don't need t-," was Tsuna's feeble attempt to calm the storm.

"Shut up," I muttered abruptly, silencing them. I wasn't in the mood for arguing with that jerk today and Tsuna was treating me the same as usual. He was meant to be head over heels for me, so does that mean I became a Puella Magi for nothing? "Why hasn't my wished been granted?" I questioned Kyubey, who was resting on my shoulder, telepathically.

"Your wish has been granted," was the answer I received. It has? I couldn't see any signs that it had been fufilled.

"Haru, are you okay?" Tsuna inquired, voice filled with concern. No, I'm not okay! I was promised I would become a mafia boss' wife. Wait a minute. My wish was to become a mafia boss' wife. At mine and Tsuna's current age of fourteen, we're not legally able to be wed. Maybe once we become of age my wish will come true and Tsuna will propose! Yes, this has to be it.

"I'm fine, just fine," I smiled cheerfully. "There's no need to worry about me Tsuna-san. Anyway, I better head home so see you again, desu!" as I started skipping along home, leaving behind two bewildered guys.

* * *

><p>"Hahi! What's with all these dangerous looking men?" For some unknown reason, a bunch of immense, intimidating men were standing around outside my house when I returned. Turning towards me, I was about to get the heck out of there, when I recognised a familiar sounding voice.<p>

"You guys can leave now, I'll be fine on my own." With those words, the freaky men left the area, leaving behind a handsome blonde-haired man. "Hey Haru, how's it going?"

"D-d-d-d-dino-san! What are you doing here?" I was speechless. I had known this individual ever since New Year's but this was the first time he had ever come to visit me. Despite only being twenty-two, Dino was the boss to the Chiavarone Family, an important ally to the Vongola. He considered Tsuna his younger brother, due to them both being students of the hitman Reborn. I knew that Tsuna admired him and even I enjoyed his company due to his friendly nature but why on Earth has he come to visit me of all people?

"I have something extremely important to ask of you," he replied in his cool tone.

"Something important?" What could he possibly ask from me, after all I'm not in the mafia. Except for the part about me being a magical girl, I'm just an ordinary middle-schooler.

As the Buckling Bronco approached me, he gently grasped my hand. Getting down on one knee, his question left me hopelessly at a loss for words. "Will you marry me Haru?" was the question that slipped through his lips.

Huh, what did he say? I must have misheard him 'cause there is no way that is actually what he said. Oh, I know. It's a prank, it has to be! Right? "Ha, ha very funny Dino-san. I admit you actually made me believe you there for a second," I giggled uneasily.

"Haru, I'm not joking. I want you to marry me," reiterated Dino.

Staring into his warm eyes, I could tell he was dead serious. "T-this is some kind of mistake, you don't want me as your wife," I stammered. "What's going on, Kyubey?" I mentally asked the being that was observing the scene play out from atop of my house's fence.

"It is the effect of your wish," was his reply.

"Hahi! I didn't ask for this. I wished to be with Tsuna-san."

"No. The wish you requested when you formed the contract was to become a mafia boss' wife. The human known as Sawada Tsunayoshi hasn't been officially declared a mafia boss yet." I was shocked. This couldn't be happening.

"Is there some way you can fix this? Please, I'll do anything if you change my wish so I can be with Tsuna-san!" I pleaded, desperately.

"I'm sorry but the contract has already been made. There is nothing in my power that can alter or erase the wish you have been granted. Regardless of whether you accept the wish or not, you will still have a duty to fight the witches as you are a Puella Magi now," Kyubey's empty words and emotionless expression, chilled my heart.

No...no...no. This isn't what I wished for. This isn't why I formed the contract. What have I done? "Sorry, Dino-san," I whispered on the verge of tears, as I fled the scene, eager to escape the heartless being and the bewitched person.

Behind me, I heard the faint sounds of Dino groaning, "Ow,ow,ow. Why did my clumsiness kick in now of all times?" Normally, I would check to see if he was okay but there was no way I could face the man tricked into loving me. So I kept running but I already knew that no amount of running will allow me to flee from the large ache pounding away at my heart.

* * *

><p>When I eventually came to a stop, I found myself alone in unfamiliar surroundings. Wondering around the area, it looked like the area had been some kind of amusement park in the past. Now the place was in shambles, obviously abandoned years ago. I shouldn't be here, I thought but even so, I kept on going deeper into this melancholic and lonely place that I felt connected with.<p>

I came to a halt at a large, dilapidated building which had a sign that read "Kokuyo Health Land." Kokuyo? Why does that sound familar? Before I could figure it out, a figure appeared from the building. I decided to make a run for it but then I spotted the sight of a chrome skull.

"Chrome-chan what are you doing here?" I asked her. Chrome stood facing me with a surprised look on her face. Right, I remember why the name of this place sounds familar. Kokuyo is the group Chrome was kicked out of, so why is she here?

"I was hoping Mukuro-sama would be here." Rokudo Mukuro, even though we had never met, I doubt I would like him. I heard that in the past he had caused trouble for Tsuna and he abandoned Chrome but for some reason she respects him, even now. "Why are you here Haru?" Chrome's question breaking up my thoughts.

"Oh, ah I was just taking a walk for some fresh air. So, um, did you use to live here or something?" I lied pathetically. I didn't know if she bought it or not because she was just staring at me with her typical, timid expression.

After a minute of awkward silence, Chrome opened her mouth, "After Mukuro-sama saved me, I lived here with Ken and Chikusa." For some reason, even though her tone was the same as always, I heard her sadness resonating loudly within me.

"You mean those guys actually made you live in a disgusting place like this? Wait, what do you mean by Mukuro saving you?" this was news to me.

Chrome smiled mournfully, "This place may seem like an awful place for most but it was the first place I could call home. Before I came here, I used to reside in a big, beautiful house. Money wasn't an issue, so I could obtain whatever object I desired but what I desired most was unobtainable." Time felt like it had stopped. To me, it felt as if Chrome and I were all alone in the world, as she recalled this tale that was foreign to me. Because I had never heard Chrome speak so much in my life I was afraid to even breathe in case it would crack this special moment apart.

"Nobody cared about me," continued Chrome. "I had all these pretty things but my life was empty. I had no friends, the man my mother married was constantly working and my mother never looked at me with love. Even when I was dying and needed an organ transplant to survive my mother refused to save me by giving me an organ!" Chrome's voice had filled itself with hurtful emotions and I was trying to keep myself from breaking apart.

After calming herself down, Chrome carried on with her story, "That's when Mukuro-sama appeared before me. Using the power of illusions, he created organs for me. I joined the Kokuyo Gang because Mukuro-sama said he needed me. Not only did he save my life but he gave me a purpose. He was the first person to ever need me, to ever want me. I'm sure Mukuro-sama has a reason for leaving me, that's why if he needs me again I will forgive him for leaving me all alone." I was seeing the current me in Chrome. The me that had placed all her trust in a mysterious being, only to be betrayed by the reality that your hopes and dreams aren't destined for reality.

"Well, I'm not alone anymore. I have you, Kyoko, Boss and everybody else. When we lived together in the future, you didn't pressure me into becoming your friend. That's why I won't ask you to tell me what is upsetting you. I told you that story about my past so that you can trust me. Friends can tell each other anything right Haru? That's what you told me so I will listen to anything you say. You're not alone Haru because I'll always be here for you," her uncharacteristic speech had reached its finale.

"Chrome-chan." Time began moving again and the turmoil in my heart ripped apart. I ran up to embrace the blushing Chrome. I could feel her surprise but she quickly enveloped me in her warm embrace. Weeping out my sorrow, I revealed to Chrome everything that had occurred after my encounter with Kyubey. Chrome just comforted me silently all the while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know Chrome is a bit OOC in this chapter I wanted her to be a good friend to Haru. The story has also sort of turned into a D86 fic. XD Speaking of Kyubey, I know some people consider him an evil vilian but I don't. He actually kind of reminds me of Reborn a little bit, the major difference being that Reborn actually cares about people. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading.**


	6. Reunion

**A/N: The chapter is titled Reunion due to a certain awesome character from Reborn appearing and will become a pretty important character in this fic. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading and please review.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6: Reunion<span>**

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about this," I asked Chrome, after telling her my tale.

"I promise," she replied. "What are you going to do now, Haru?" I didn't really know myself. I had no idea of how to fix Dino and I was still stuck in my contract with Kyubey.

"I guess I'll keep fighting. I'm a Puella Magi now and it's my duty to hunt down the witches," I told her, half-heartedly. I couldn't care less about the witches anymore. I only put my life on the line so I would receive Tsuna's love but that obviously isn't happening now.

"I only became the mist guardian because Mukuro-sama asked me too. I didn't care about protecting the Boss at all," said Chrome. "But after getting to know everyone, I wanted to protect everyone, not because Mukuro-sama wanted me too but because I wanted too."

I understood what Chrome was saying. That even if the original reason to fight had changed, doesn't mean there isn't still an important reason to keep on going. I remembered how I swore to protect Namimori from the witches while I had been inside the barrier. Right, that still hasn't changed. Even if my wish wasn't granted I can't just let those witches roam free.

"Chrome-chan, thanks. I"m gonna keep on doing my best to vanquish the witches. Also even if Kyubey's says there's no way, I will save Dino-san," I swore, regaining my energetic spirit.

* * *

><p>It had been four days since I became a Puella Magi. I had formed a routine of attending school during the day and hunting witches at night, all while avoiding my love-crazed stalker, Dino.<p>

"Another one bites the dust," I sang as I defeated a familar. Right now, Kyubey and I were inside a witch's barrier. I had discovered it at Namimori Hospital and was pretty disgusted by the fact that this monster intended to prey on the weak and vulnerable.

Unlike the first barrier I had entered which was garden inspired, this barrier was making me drool, as everywhere I faced were delectable looking food. If only it wasn't a witch, we could have been best buddies.

"Haru, the witch is right up ahead," Kyubey informed me. Ah, this witch is trying to kill me by torturing me with this delicious looking cake. In front of me was a colossal cake that I hungered for but I knew I couldn't eat it as this was where the witch had set up its base.

"It's so cute!" I spoke, after witnessing the witch. Haru get a grip. It may be super adorable but it's a monster you have too defeat. The witch looked like a yummy candy with it's pink candy shaped head. Underneath its black eyes, were brownish circles and it wore a dark, crimson cloak.

Hearing me, the witch began gliding towards me. I was prepared though, as I roughly shoved it into a cake wall with my trident. Without leaving it time to recover, I created five tridents which flew towards the creature. It managed to dodge them all but in the process had fallen to the ground.

Looking down at it, I smiled as I made the fatal move, stabbing it with the trident. A ribbon appeared around it and began squeezing the witch but instead of dying, a caterpillar creature came out from the witch's head.

Moving rapidly at me, I just barely avoided being eaten alive. The being kept lunging toward me not letting me get a chance to strike. I could feel my energy levels lowering. I'm gonna be its meal at this rate. My speed was slowing. I could feel the hungry caterpillar opening its wide jaws behind me and just before I was going to be gobbled up into its stomach, I heard the sounds of death.

The food realm vanished instantly and was replaced by the surroundings of Namimori Hospital. "What's going on? I didn't defeat the witch," I wondered aloud.

"Boo! That's because I defeated the witch," came a cute yet bratty voice from behind me. Turning to see who it belonged too, I froze. Even though I had never laid my eyes on the girl standing before me, I recognized her instantly. That's because I learnt to be terrified of her ten years from now.

"You're...a holder of a Mare Ring, one of the Six Real Funeral Wreaths..." I whispered, softly.

"Yay, I'm sooo glad you remembered me, nya!" the young girl grinned happily.

The girl looked as if she were about eight years old with shoulder-length hair. If it weren't for the fact that her eyes and hair were the same bright blue and that her attitude was exactly the same as the girl I knew, I wouldn't have recognised her as the horrific monster that she would become in the future.

"...Bluebell," I whispered out in fear, the name of the girl who I never thought, or wished, to face again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The witch in this chapter is Charlotte from episode three of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Also I'm not 100% sure if I got the noises Bluebell likes to make correct so if it is wrong and you know the actual sounds she makes, let me know. **


	7. Rain of Despair

**Chapter 7: Rain of Despair**

As the sun began setting, rain slowly started dripping from the dark clouds that covered the once clear sky. I was staring in complete bewilderment at the cute, little girl whose name suited her perfectly.

"Bluebell. What are you doing here?" I asked the girl, my voice shaking. Why am I so afraid of her? I mean, she should just be an ordinary kid in this era, right? She shouldn't have a Mare Ring or a box weapon but yet she destroyed that witch.

"It's none of your business, you stupid Vongola pig but if you must know, I'm looking for something," Bluebell uttered, annoyed.

There was only one thing I could think of that would make her come to Namimori of all places. "I won't let you harm Tsuna-san!" I vowed, my fear gone as I glared into her eyes.

"Nyunyu, do you honestly think you can stop me. You would've been a tasty snack for that witch if it wasn't for the great Bluebell!" retorted Bluebell, poking her tongue out in amusement. "As much as I would love to watch the Vongola's pathetic faces as I rip them into tiny, little shreds, I have graciously decided to spare them for now while I search for God!" she announced proudly.

"Hahi, why would you be able to find God in Namimori? Shouldn't you look for God in the sky?" I asked, confused. Honestly, it was kinda freaky hearing this brat talk about finding God, considering her attempts to destroy the world. I may not be that religious or anything but I would hate to believe that there was a God that wanted to eliminate people's happiness. Then again, who am I to talk. After all, if a God does exist, it allowed me to form a miserable contract with Kyubey.

"Because this boring country seemed like the most likely place that the magnificent, wonderous, absolutely perfect Byakuran-sama would be. He's probably watching that dumb Vongola, waiting for the perfect time to exact his revenge and I intend to be there right by his side, nyu," Bluebell revealed excitedly. This sweet little girl was scaring me with the evil words she spoke with her cute voice.

I observed as the child danced her way to the spot of the witch's demise. "Yay! Another one to add to my collection," sang Bluebell cheerfully, as she picked up the Grief Seed the witch left behind. Staring at her every movement, it finally dawned on me what Bluebell was, as I noticed the accessory that she wore in her hair.

"You...you're a Puella Magi as well," I stated in surprise.

Looking up from admiring her new treasure, Bluebell replied, "You just realised that now? You're an even bigger idiot than you appear." What sat in Bluebell's locks was a small Soul Gem, that matched the blue of her hair. Instead of the plain oversized cloak she wore in the future, Bluebell was outfited in an adorable black and blue dress that made her seem like she was a doll who had come to life.

"Kyubey, did you form a contract with her?" I questioned in trepidation.

"Yup yup, he did," Bluebell's joyful tune echoed in my mind. How can I hear her? She didn't even move her lips.

"That's because Puella Magi can communicate telpathically as well, when I am around," Kyubey said, finally ending his silence.

"Why would you form a contact with her?" I complained to Kyubey. There was no way that this bratty girl having magical powers was in any way a good thing.

"Because that's my job to create Puella Magi and collect the energy thay will eventually emit," Kyubey repsonded. What are you saying Kyubey? That's right you mentioned something similar before. entropy was what you called it.

"If you formed a contract that means you got your wish granted, right," I asked Bluebell. "Why are you searching for Byakuran when you could have just wished for it?" I continued, curious to find out what this monster could have possibly wanted granted.

Bluebell gazed at me in silence, all trace of her usual joyful energy gone. When she finally spoke, all of the sweetness in her voice had died out as well. "You saw what happened to the Phantom Knight, didn't you?" she asked and I nodded in reply. "Byakuran-sama hates useless pieces of trash. I was even more pathetic than that lame Phantom Knight. I couldn't even walk. If I went to Byakuran-sama like that he would abandon me, just as he abandoned the Phantom Knight. So I used my wish to heal my weak legs and the power of the Puella Magi is an amazing replacement for the strength I held as a Funeral Wreath," Bluebell remarked coldly.

Her words shook my heart. Fighting back tears, I asked her, "Then why do you treat him as if he is a God? He's just using you! Can't you live for yourself and do what you want?"

"You shut up!" screeched Bluebell. "Byakuran-sama is God! He healed me, he gave my pathetic life a purpose. I will never leave his side. I would gladly give my life to him because he is my reason for living. Without Byakuran-sama, my life is meaningless!" Bluebell yelled, spilling tears that combined with the now pouring rain.

Her sad words made my chest ache. Bluebell may be an annoying brat but she was just a kid. For her to say her life has no meaning before it has even really begun and to devote everything to one guy hurt me. Then again, who was I to judge? It probably pained me so much because I was just like her. I gave up my peaceful ordinary life to become a Puella Magi, all for Tsuna's sake.

"You are an eyesore, stupid little Vongola," Bluebell getting back to her irritating self and who was she calling little? "Let's have some fun, nyu," she grinned, devilishly. Bluebell transformed her thin arm into a watery blade and headed in my direction.

"Hahi! Kyubey, is this allowed? I mean, we're both Puella Magi," I asked Kyubey while keeping ample distance from the girl of the rain.

"It's common for Puella Magi to wage battle against each other. Because there is only a limited amount of Grief Seeds to go around, Puella Magi may decide to take out the competition. Without Grief Seeds, the Puella Magi will be depleted of her magical energy and some girls don't want to take the risk of running out of power because another girl stole a Grief Seed away from them," Kyubey answered, as emotionless as ever. To spout out all this info so matter of factly stung. He formed contracts with both Bluebell and me, so wasn't there even an itsy, little part of him that cared that one of them wanted to hurt the other. Even though I no longer trusted Kyubey, I still considered him a friend, sorta.

"Boo, are you chicken? If you can't even defeat a cutiepie like me, then how exactly do you plan on killing the big, bad witches," mocked Bluebell. She sprinted towards me and I just barely evaded a blow from her blade arm. As she continued with her onslaught, I swiftlly avoided her attacks. "Stupid Vongola, you can't beat me like this."

I didn't want to fight her. She may be a dangerous killer but she was still a human being. She's too strong. I hated to admit it but this child was a superior Puella Magi. My Soul Gem was darkened as I had expended plenty of energy while I had been inside the witch's barrier and I had no Grief Seed to replenish myself with. Bluebell's Soul Gem, on the other hand, was still shining a radiant glow in the darkness of the heavy rain. Even if I were at full power, I could tell I stiil wouldn't have been a worthy opponent to this child who had already experienced many fights.

"Ahhhhh!" I yelled out in agony as Bluebell managed to strike me down to the ground with her sharp blade. I could feel the blood pouring out of my open wound mixing with the harsh rain. Before I even tried getting up from the cold stone ground, Bluebell sat on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

With her blade at my neck Bluebell said, "You were super dull. I can't believe that someone as weak as you has survived at playing magical girl for so long. Because I'm the bestest person ever, I'll spare you but only if you promise me something," requested Bluebell.

"Anything," I coughed out instantly.

"Then you have to keep this meeting a secret just between you and me. I don't want you ruining the suprised looks on the Vongola's faces when Byakuran-sama and I come getting our revenge," she smiled her childlike grin.

"Okay. I won't tell anyone about this," I promised. If I told Tsuna about this encounter, I would have to also reveal that I was a Puella Magi. If he found out about my wish and what it had done to Dino, he would surely hate me forever and I couldn't risk that.

"Then as a token of our friendship, you can have this," Bluebell said, handing me the Grief Seed she had obtained that evening. "Try to get stronger, 'kay. I want the next time we meet to be more entertaining," encouraged Bluebell, as she frolicked away in the rain.

Left alone with Kyubey, I continued laying on the concrete, damp with my blood, as the rain continued beating down on me, as I realised in despair that I was weak and useless. My face became soaked but I didn't know if it was due to the rain or because of the tears dripping out of me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case you don't remember, the Phantom Knight was the nickname used for Genkishi and the scene that Bluebell is refering to is about what happened to him during Choice. The thing about Bluebell's weak legs was because they showed briefly in the Future arc that she had been in a wheelchair. The next chapter is gonna have some more of D86. **


	8. Hurtful Love From the Sky

**Chapter 8: Hurtful Love From the Sky**

"I'm home," I muttered as I entered my house. I wasn't expecting a reply, so when I received one, I froze. I was no longer surprised to see this person because he constantly appeared wherever I went but for him to actually be in my home, irritated me as I was in foul mood thanks to Bluebell.

"Dino-san, what are you doing here?' I questioned, trying to hold back my temper.

"I came to see you, obviously. Even if you won't accept my proposal, I'll still be here for you," replied Dino, as he tried to embrace me. I hated the words flowing from his lips. They were just a demented illusion that I had created, unwillingly.

Avoiding his embrace, I glared at Dino. "Where are my parents? Did they let you in?" I asked.

"Yeah, your folks let me in. I didn't tell them that we were lovers, though. I figured you oughta deal with that one," Dino informed. At least that's one problem I won't have to deal with. "They aren't here, though. They mentioned something about going to watch a play."

"Thanks for letting me know. You know where the door is, so leave," I grumbled, as I headed towards my room.

Dino didn't make a move though. Instead, he asked, voice filled with concern; "Haru, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just fine," I forced a smile. I'll be even better when you stop annoying me with your "I love you's." Dino frowned at me, obviously not buying my fake smile. Dino was standing in the direction I was headed. As I moved past him, he grabbed my wrist.

"Hahi! What do you think you're doing, Dino-san?" I yelled.

"You're hands are frozen...and you're injured," he said, gazing into my eyes. I had stayed in the pouring rain long after Bluebell's departure and the rain had soaked me completely. I wasn't sure of the extent of my wounds but I guess, some were visible.

"Ow," I groaned, as Dino rubed his free hand over my cheek. I saw that blood had appeared on his finger. I tried to get away but surprisenly, with his men not around, he held onto my wrist firmly.

"Haru, what happened? Did someone hurt you? I can help, as long as you tell me," Dino asked, seriously, just like a mafia boss would. I couldn't tell him about Kyubey and Bluebell though.

"I just tripped. That's clumsy Haru for you," I lied, hoping that because he was enchanted he would believe my lame story.

"Okay, I get it. You don't wanna tell me. I understand, that's why I'll cheer you up again," responded Dino. Next thing I knew, I was pressed up against the wall and warmth filled my lips.

He kissed me! Dino just kissed me! This is my first kiss! This wasn't how my first kiss was supposed to happen! As my brain reacted negatively to my first kiss, my body reacted the complete opposite way.

While I was frozen from shock at first, now I was seeking out Dino by myself. My hands reached into the softness of his blonde locks, pulling his head closer to mine. His tongue entered my lips and entwined with my own tongue. This new sensation that was rushing around my body, aroused and excited me.

Dino's hands which were at my waist, travelled up my body. As I felt him grope my breast in his palm, I stopped moving. What the hell am I doing? Using all my strength, I shoved Dino away from me. I instantly dashed to my room, slamming it shut and sliding my back against the hard wood, as I sat on the floor, heart pounding rapidly.

"Hey, Haru! Open up," I heard Dino calling from the other side of the door, a few seconds later. "I'm sorry. I moved too fast. It's just, I love you so much. I hate seeing you upset," came his caring voice, that clawed at my heart strings.

"Just leave! I don't want to see you anymore! I don't love you! I hate you! I'll never, ever love you! So just leave me the hell alone!," I screeched out, as tears overflowed out of my eyes.

I heard Dino faintly whisper, "I'll always love you, Haru," before I heard the slamming of the front door of the house. Dino's sincere vow of love, tore me up inside. I hated myself. It wasn't his fault for any of this, it was mine! I hate myself! Everything is all my fault! If I had never made that stupid contract, I would still be happy. I'm just as Gokudera says I am, a stupid, pathetic girl.

I continued weeping my heart out by the door until I had drifted off to sleep. The mysterious, emotionless being known as Kyubey, observed my sobbing in complete and utter silence, with his cold crimson eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The reason that this chapter has Sky in the title and the last chapter had Rain in the title is because, if you don't already know, Rain and Sky are the flames that Bluebell and Dino have. Haru has become OOC now that she has become so angsty and she will most likely stay that way for the rest of the fic. Anyway, please read and review.**


	9. Escape

**Chapter 9: Escape**

"Haru, are you up?" my mom knocked on my bedroom door. "Some of your friends have come to visit you," she informed me, her voice filled with worry. It had been two days since the incidents with Bluebell and Dino. I had spent those days lying in the safe quarters of my bed. I had barely eaten and I hadn't uttered a single word to my disraught parents.

There was nothing left for me. I wasn't able to return Dino to normal. There was no point in fighting the witches now. Bluebell proved that she was a much better Puella Magi, so she can go kill as much of them as she pleased. I considered the posssibility of trying to forget this whole ordeal had ever occurred and return to my peaceful daily life that I longed for but I knew that I would never be able to be happy as long as Dino still adored me and Bluebell roamed about Namimori.

"I'm going to let them in, okay?" my mom informed me, after receiving no response. Entering my room, I saw the concerned faces of Tsuna, Kyoko, Chrome, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Haru-chan, are you okay? I've been worried about you," Kyoko ran towards me, giving me a hug. When I failed to return her embrace, she pulled back and revealed, "I brought your favourite cake, Haru-chan. C'mon, let's dig in. I promise it will make you feel better," attempting to lift my spirits. I watched as her friendly smile changed into a frown after I offered no reaction. Kyoko wasn't the type to spill tears (unlike me) but I could see the faint traces of water in her eyes.

"Haru, what happened? Did someone hurt you because of me?" it was now Tsuna's turn to find out what was wrong with me. My mom had left us alone so we were able to talk openly about mafia stuff. Too bad it wasn't the mafia that had damaged my soul.

"Why are you here?" I croaked out my first words in days.

"Kyoko-chan heard from your mom that you were acting strange. We wanted to check that you were alright," Tsuna replied, staring at me sadly. His gaze made me extremely uncomfortable. Would he still be concerned for me if he found out about the contract?

"You're causing problems for the Tenth," growled Gokudera, as he came towards me and lifted me up by my collar. "Hurry up and get back to your stupid, hyper, annoying self, already!" he ordered, angrily.

Yamamoto dashed towards us, ripping Gokudera and I apart. "Now, now, calm down, Gokudera. There's no need to get so mad," he calmly told the raging storm. "Gokudera can get pretty violent but he means well. He just wants to see you be your usual, cheerful self," Yamamoto smiled at me.

"I don't give a damn about this stupid girl being happy. I only want her to stop being a nuisance to the Tenth," barked Gokudera.

"Ha, ha, if you say so," Yamamoto laughed in response.

"Don't mock me, you Baseball Idiot," retorted Gokudera, irritated.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, please stop arguing," Tsuna pleaded, as he came to stand in between the two.

"Tch, if the Tenth says so," Gokudera muttered, as he moved to lean against a wall, lighting a cigarette. If I wasn't so depressed right now, I would kill him for daring to smoke in a maiden's room.

Chrome, who had been standing silently near the door the entire time, stepped forward, "Um, Boss? Can I talk to Haru... alone?" she requested. As everyone turned to face her, Chrome began blushing brightly.

"Huh, Chrome?" Tsuna let out in surprise. It was unusual for Chrome to request something and Tsuna heard the determination that had flowed out of her lips. "Okay, Chrome, we will leave you and Haru alone," he answered, departing with Gokudera and Yamamoto trailing behind. Tsuna stopped at the door, "Kyoko-chan, aren't you coming?" he asked.

Kyoko looked at Chrome and I. She gently smiled but I knew her too well to know that it wasn't genuine. I could tell that she understood the reason for why Chrome wanted to speak with me by herself. Kyoko knew that her two best friends were keeping a secret from her and I saw that it pained her. "I'm coming, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko spoke sweetly, only I noticed the tinge of jealousy in her tone. Great, now there's another person I hurt, I thought, bitterly.

Now alone with Chrome (well, Kyubey was there but he doesn't count 'cause he's invisible to Chrome) I knew what she wanted to interrogate me about. "Haru, did you almost lose to a witch or did something happen with the Bronco?"

Wow, I guess being super timid means everyone underestimates how well you are able to read people. "Ha, ha, you must be psychic, Chrome-chan. You correctly figured out two of the three reasons for my current state of my mind," I laughed, maniacally. I could see the obvious distress on Chrome's face as she witnessed my out of character display.

"Wh-what is the...third thing?" Chrome asked in trepidation.

"The third thing is a sec-ret," I teased, I promised Bluebell I wouldn't tell anyone about her sudden appearance. Even if I was now a disgraceful person, at the very least I hoped to be able to keep a simple promise. "Because we're friends, I'll tell you that I almost died twice, practically seconds apart. To top off the worst day ever, I got my first kiss stolen by someone who only loves me because I wished for it!" I revealed to the girl staring at me, her one eye wide open in shock.

"Everything will be okay, Haru. You are still alive and that's what matters," Chrome remarked, trying to console me. True, I was still alive but that was only physically. The joyful, energetic Haru had died and was reborn as a pathetic, loser who detested herself.

"Shut up, Chrome-chan! What do you know? You don't understand anything! You're just a puppet who can't stand on her own two feet and now that your master has ditched you, you're trying to pretend to be my friend! You and I both know that as soon as Mukuro comes a knocking, you will just betray us! Never mind the fact that Mukuro doesn't give a damn about you and is just using you as a tool!" I raged at Chrome. As the words spilled out of me, I regretted them instantly. I wasn't pissed at Chrome but at myself for signing the miserable contract. Chrome was my friend and I hated myself for yelling at her like this.

"That's not true. You are really my friend," Chrome whispered, teardrops falling from her only eye.

"If that's really true then you will leave me alone," I ordered, bluntly. Chrome didn't need to suffer alongside me. I chose to become a Puella Magi, not her. I couldn't keep dragging her along into my problems. This was my choice and I should be the only one in despair.

"No!," Chrome yelled at me. "It's because I'm your friend is why I won't abandon you. Haru, I will stay by your side. You aren't alone," she vowed, staring directly into my eyes.

"If you won't leave, then I will," I muttered, dashing past her. Chrome grabbed by arm but I shoved her away and just kept running.

"H-haru! Where are you going?" I heard Tsuna call out after me, as I fled my home. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know what I would do from now on. I didn't know anything. I just kept running, to God knows where, hoping desperately to escape from the despair that was tightening its grip on my soul. I just wanted this entire ordeal to end. I just wanted everything to end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel bad for Haru in this fic. She's my favourite female in KHR! and I turned her into a depressed girl. So, the reason I called this chap Escape is because of the last paragraph where Haru is escaping from the friends that want to help her and also because her staying in her room was her trying to escape from the events that had happened to her. Oh, and the stuff about Chrome and Mukuro aren't really stuff I believe. Unlike a lot of people who think Chrome is just a weakling, I actually think she is strong. Not as strong as most of the other guardians, sure but she is still strong and I personally believe that Mukuro does genuinely care for Chrome.**


	10. Darkened Sky

**Chapter 10: Darkened Sky**

"You will be fine," I gently whispered to the unconscious woman I laid down on the ground. After fleeing from my friends, I ran around Namimori aimlessly. That's when I spotted this woman with a witch's kiss on her neck. The witch's kiss is a mark left on a human who has been tainted by the powers of a witch and if left alone, the human will either comit suicide or harm another person.

Even though I no longer wished to defeat witches, I still followed this stranger. A part of me wanted to help her but another part just wanted to let her suffer. That's why instead of assisting immediately, I stalked her to the bridge I had once attacked Tsuna on. I had watched as she climbed over the railing and looked down at the flowing river beneath her. That's when I saw her lose consciousness and my senses finally kicked in as I sprinted towards her, just barely managing to grab the falling woman and pull her back onto the bridge.

"Boo, lookie look who is here. A stupid Vongola Puella Magi rescuing a woman pathetic enough to lose her mind to a witch," came the cheerful voice of the monstrous blue-haired child.

I wasn't surprised that Bluebell had appeared before me. The reason the woman had fainted was due to the effects of the witch leaving her body. Seeing as I hadn't used my powers to erase the witch's kiss, the only other way to save the woman would have been to kill the witch that had marked her. People afflicted by a witch's kiss usually commit their sins near the place the witch dwelt and because the witch's kiss had already vanished by the time I had caught the woman, I was expecting Bluebell to appear before me, any second now.

"The witch I just killed was a complete waste of my time. Well not completely. At the very least cutting it into little bitty pieces was fun, nyuu," Bluebell grinned just like any ordinary happy kid. Of course, she was hardly ordinary, though. "I hope you did what the amazing Bluebell instructed and became stronger. If you have become a worthy opponent now, then I can forgive that witch for being a bore because it would of been a wonderful appertizer for the main event."

Looking into Bluebell's hungry eyes, I told her, "Bluebell, I don't want to fight. Not you or the witches. I'm retiring from being a Puella Magi. So we don't have to fight as I won't stand in your way of collecting Grief Seeds and I already promised you that I wouldn't tell anyone about you being in Namimori."

Bluebell stood frozen, her face robbed of its usual childlike bliss. Suddenly, the small girl erupted into loud bursts of laughter. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Retire from being a Puella Magi? That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard, nyu. It is impossible to turn your back on the fact that you are a Puella Magi. Even if you never fight a witch again, you have already sacrificed everything. You are exactly like me. Someone who has given up their humanity for power," she laughed. Given up my humanity? Sure, I hated myself now but I was still human, wasn't I? "I was gonna continue to let you live but now I'm just gonna go ahead and kill you. I promise you, it is gonna be painful. I am going to make you bleed out every tiny drop of blood that lies in your pathetic body, nyuu," Bluebell grinned like the devil.

"Ah!" I yelled out, as she rushed towards me and struck me hard with her water blade arm. With her next move, she knocked me down onto the ground.

"Boo, you're not even trying. This isn't fun! You need to entertain me more or I will get mad and you do not want to see what happens when I get mad, nyu," Bluebell grumbled. "Oh, I get it now. The reason you aren't fighting back is because you want to die. If that's the case, I'll just kill you quickly but because I really need some good entertainment for today, I think I will just go ahead and start my revenge on the Vongola. I think the first person I will kill is that lame girl. What was her name again? Kyota? Kyouma? Kyiako?" she joyfully puzzled over.

"Please don't hurt Kyoko-chan. I will do anything, just please don't harm her," I pleaded, getting back onto my feet. I didn't want her to harm Kyoko but even though I was begging Bluebell, I could hear the lack of conviction in my voice. It's just as Bluebell said. I've lost my humanity. People with no will to live are no longer human. They are just mindless zombies. Like what I have become.

"Then be a fun toy now and keep me entertained," Bluebell ordered. She swung her blade at me again but I avoided it. Her second swing came instantly afterwards and it flung me painfully back onto the hard stone.

"Time's out, nyu. You have failed to make me happy, so now I'm just gonna stab this blade through you heart," Bluebell skipped towards me, wearing the largest smile I had ever seen her wear. Standing right next to my lying body, Bluebell raised her arm.

"Boo, on the count of three, everything is going to end for you. One!" Bluebell began her countdown.

"Two!" I closed my eyes and braced myself for the final blow.

"Three!"

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Huh? What was that just now? Why did I not feel the blade pierce through me? Did Bluebell spare me, again?

As I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe the sight before me.

"You, you're..." Bluebell blinked in surprise, her blade turned back into a human form with fresh, glistening, sticky crimson liquid dripping to the ground.

"Haru...get out of...here," was what the tall, blonde coughed out as he stood facing the deadly rain child, gripping the trusty whip in his hands. I failed to obey his instuctions, though. I was frozen from the sight of seeing his favourite green jacket darken and the pool of liquid that was forming at his feet.

"Di...no...-san," his name escaped my lips. As he crumbled to the ground, no longer able to stand thanks to the wound Bluebell had afflicted on him, my brain was finally able to comprehend the situation that lay in front of me. "Dino-san!" I screamed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This fic is nearing its finale. The final chapter will most likely be chapter 13 but it could go on for a few more chapters depending on how things go. Random note is that Kyubey was there during this chapter but he just silently observes what occured because that is pretty much all Kyubey does, observe the girls he coerces into becoming magical girls.**


	11. The Rain Always Dies

**Chapter 11: The Rain Always Dies**

"Dino-san!" I shouted. I crawled over towards him and rolled him onto his back. His shirt had a dark stain, constantly growing as the seconds ticked away. Lifting Dino's shirt up, I grew nauseous as I saw the gaping wound in his chest.

"Haru...get out of here. Run away before...the Funeral...Wreath kills...you," Dino gasped out. His face had gone deathly pale but even so, he was still fufilling his duty as boss, by putting others before himself.

"No, Dino-san. I'm not leaving you here to die," I riped a part of my skirt off and used it to apply pressure to his wound. The fabric quickly became soaked in his warm blood and stained my hands. I tore off some more fabric from my skirt hem and pressed down on his chest. He protected me from Bluebell so there was no way I was going to let him perish here.

"Boo, looks like lady luck has blessed me today. To think that the Bronco himself would sacrifice his life for a stupid Puella Magi. Byakuran-sama will be so pleased when I tell him I killed the boss of the Chiavarone, nyuu," Bluebell cheered, ecstatically.

"Shut up, Bluebell! Dino-san isn't going to die! I'm going to save him," I snapped forcefully at the annoying, little brat.

"Haru, I'm not going to make it. It is too late...for me. Save your...self, please. That is my...only wish. That you live...because I love...you...Haru," Dino breathed out from his lips. I kissed his dying lips until I could no longer taste his breath in my mouth. I still didn't love him and even though his love for me was artificial, I wanted Dino to have some happiness as his life was fading away. As I stared into his face, I saw his tightly shut eyes, never to awaken again.

"Dino-san! Dino-san, please wake up! Wake up, please!" I shook his frozen body roughly, desperate to wake up any shard of life that remained. As his body continued to lie still, I watched as my tears dampened his lifeless face.

"Dino-san, don't die. You can't die here. Please, Dino-san just wake up and live," I cried, pain overflowing in my chest. He wasn't going to wake up. I knew that but I didn't want to give up. I refused to believe Dino was really erased from the world because then I would have to accept that it was my fault for his early death.

"Yay, he's dead! That was a wonderful show. Because you put on a brilliant upset performance, I'll spare you for today but next time we meet, the great Bluebell will enjoy mutilating your pathetic body, nyu," Bluebell sang sweetly, as she began to frolic away.

"I'm sorry Dino-san. It's my fault you are dead and I'm also sorry because I won't fufil your last wish," I whispered into the ear of the dead man. Rising to my feet, I yelled out to Bluebell, tears continuing to drip down my wretched face. "Bluebell, I will kill you! I will kill you right here and avenge Dino-san!"

Spinning to face her challenger, Bluebell grinned broadly, "Boo, the stupid Puella Magi has finally gotten interesting. I should kill your friends more often."

As Bluebell spoke, I transformed into my Puella Magi form and after using my final Grief Seed, the same one Bluebell had gifted me with, I charged towards the vile, fiend.

"Ahhhh!" I growled as I swung my trident at her tiny frame. Bluebell blocked my strike with her watery blade arm. Bluebell transformed her other arm into a weapon and attempted to strike me with it. I avoided her blow by flying into the air, thanks to my bat wings.

I summoned a circle of thirty tridents which flew rapidly towards Bluebell. A whirlpool manifested itself around her, shielding the girl from being pierced by one of the many sharp points of my tridents.

"Yay, this is super fun, nyu. The stupid Vongola is actually becoming a worthy opponent," cheered Bluebell, doing a liitle dance of joy. "Too bad that I'm still gonna kill you, though," Bluebell blew towards me an enormous ball of water that had been created from her hand.

I easily avoided a watery death but then I noticed it's special quality. It was following my every step. No matter where I moved to, Bluebell's homing ball still chased after me.

From thin air, I grabbed a trident that I had magically summoned. This trident was larger than normal and I spun it swiftly around to destroy the homing death ball. With Bluebell's toy removed from the picture, I proceeded with my counterattack. Problem was, my target had vanished from my sight.

"Ughhhhh!" I screamed out in pain. Bluebell had snuck up stealthily from behind me and had knocked me harshly down back onto the bridge. It hurts but I can't give up. I have to avenge Dino, even if I die in the process, I thought as I rose back onto my feet.

I speed towards Bluebell, my trident aimed towards her heartless heart. "Huh?" Bluebell murmured in shock as the Haru she defended against turned into flecks of dust. Distracted by my illusion, she failed to evade my blow that sent her crashing to the ground, the Soul Gem that lay attached to her hair seperating itself from its owner.

I pinned her damaged body down to the ground. Staring up at me, blood splattered all over her body and her dress torn in various places, I saw fear for the first time in her sad, blue eyes.

I raised my trident and prepared to plunge it into the chest of the vicious child. "You can't do it. You aren't a killer," Bluebell uttered, confident with her words. She was right. The old Miura Haru wasn't a killer but I was no longer that Miura Haru. This kid was much, much worse than any of the witches I had faced. She was a human who willingly chose to brutally murder people and now I was going to avenge my friend that she found amusing to steal the life of.

"Goodbye, Bluebell," I farewelled, as something wet fogged up my vision due to the faint traces of the old, happy Haru that remained locked away inside my heart.

The sharp point of my trident rapidly fell and dug deep inside Bluebell's body. "Arhhhhhhhhh!" her cute voice screamed out in agony. "Arhhhhh! It hurts! Please, forgive me," wept Bluebell, as I pulled by bloody weapon from her chest.

As I observed the blood flowing out of the young child, my hands holding the deadly weapon shaked. My hands weren't the only part of me shaking. I was trembling all over uncontrollably.

Why? Why am I feeling these emotions? I wanted to kill Bluebell. I had to avenge Dino but I'm crying tears for his killer. Haru died. I'm just a monster now. A monster that no longer has a place in the world, so why am I weeping for Bluebell?

As the old Haru sobbed for the sin that I had just commited, I listened to Bluebell's anguished moans and groans. "Hurry up and kill me. The pain...it hurts" Bluebell wheezed, ten minutes after being stabbed. Why isn't she dead yet?

With shaking hands, I proceeded to stab her again. I could hear my conscious telling me to stop what I was doing but I refused to listen to it. "Arhhhhhhhh!" yelped Bluebell at the top of her lungs. I stabbed and stabbed and stabbed at her now grotesque body but nothing I did could stop the sounds of the girl in mortifying pain or the feelings of disgust and regret at myself that was being created deep inside my soul.

"Why won't you die?" I choked out, my tears mixing with Bluebell's own. The silver tips of the trident was now filthy with the various shades of Bluebell's insides and my palms were now caked in her blood.

"Kill me! Please, it hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! I can't take this any longer! Just kill me! Kill me! Kill me! Kill me! Kill me! KILL ME!," Bluebell pleaded, desperate for her torment to end.

"Okay, I'll end your suffering," an unfamiliar voice announced out of the blue. Through my blurred vision, I saw a girl with firey short hair crush the blue jewel, that Bluebell had dropped during our battle, with her boot. Instantly the pathetic death cries of Bluebell ceased to be. Gazing into her eyes, not even a faint trace of her former light remained. Bluebell was no longer a part of the world of the living.

"W-w-who are you and what did you do to Bluebell?" I asked the mysterious stranger in trepidation.

"I'm M.M," she revealed herself to me. M.M? I knew that name. It was the name of one of Chrome's friends from Kokuyo and as expected the girl was wearing the Kokuyo school uniform but what was she doing here?

"Guessing from your stupid expression, you have no idea how the Soul Gem got its name, huh?" M.M questioned. Receiving no response, she muttered, "A Soul Gem got its name because that is where the soul of a Puella Magi resides."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dark chapter this was. Haru has completely gone OOC now but anybody who's familiar with Madoka should have known that becoming a Puella Magi is not the road to happiness. Kyubey was silent again this chap but he will actually not be an invisible observer next chapter. **


	12. The Birth of a Witch

**Chapter 12: The Birth of a Witch**

"Are you trying to tell me that my soul is inside my Soul Gem?" I asked M.M, my teary eyes wide open in shock.

"Don't you remember what happened after you formed the contract? That intense pain and that bright light? That was your soul being ripped out of you," revealed M.M, her serious eyes fixed on me.

"I don't understand. What is the point of placing my soul in a jewel when I still have my body?" I questioned, my dirty face expressing confusion.

"You can't fight witches with a regular human body," Kyubey appeared beside me, observing me from where he sat on the bridge railing. "A Puella Magi's former body is just a big robot. Your soul is in a form that more efficiently uses magic. Since it's smaller, it's also much safer. As the one that forms contracts with Puella Magi, my job is to take out their souls turn them into Soul Gems," he informed me, his voice playful yet lacking any emotion.

Is this what Bluebell meant when she said I had lost my humanity? That I had turned into some kind of zombie. Not metaphorically like I considered myself now but physically. My throat was parched and there was a deep pain etched in my chest. Why does my heart still ache even though my soul is no longer inside of me? I was speechless and the tears continued to pour.

Kyubey continued speaking, "Isn't this better for you? Even if you get stabbed in the heart or lose all your blood, you can just repair your body with magic. You're invincible as long as your Soul Gem is safe. It's much better than fighting with a weak human body."

"So, that's why no matter how much pain I inflicted on her, Bluebell wouldn't die?" I yelled at the otherworldly creature, my leaking eyes dripping onto Bluebell's bloody corpse.

"You people are all the same. Every time I tell someone, it's the same response. I don't get it. Why do humans care so much where their souls are?" Kyubey commented, his words angering me.

"It's because you aren't human is why you will never understand!" I raged at him, throwing my trident which pierced his white fur, its colour becoming a dark crimson.

"That was pointless," I heard M.M mutter. Her meaning became clear when another Kyubey appeared beside its corpse, a moment later.

"There is no point in killing me, Haru. I have an unlimiited amount of replacements in case something were to occur to my body," the new Kyubey, revealed.

"This isn't earning me any money, so I'm out of here," M.M suddenly announced, crossing the bridge, oblivious to the stench and sights of the three dead bodies and the wounded me.

As she passed me, I quietly asked her, "Aren't you going to kill me too?"

"No," was her immediate reply, not even bothering to face me or stop her onward march. "There is no benefit in killing you. I'm not stupid enough to start a war with the Vongola and you're too weak to ever stand in my way. I killed the brat 'cause she would of been a nuisance if she ever found out I was a Puella Magi. Besides, her whining pissed me off," M.M remarked, her tone cool and calm.

When she finished crossing the bridge, I heard her loud footsteps come to a halt. Feeling her eyes on my back, I heard her speak, surprisenly concerned, "Your Soul Gem is heavily tainted. Here, take this Grief Seed and recover your magic." I heard her as she threw the Grief Seed, the Seed landing next to where I sat, still atop Bluebell's lifeless body. After picking it up, I turned toward M.M but she had already vanished, leaving me alone with the inhumane being and the corpses I was responsible for.

Using the strength in my palm, I crushed the Grief Seed, its broken fragments cutting into my already blood stained hand. I tore my once violet Soul Gem from the collar around my neck and stared at it. Just as M.M had said, only the slightest bit of its former radiance was left. The rest of the gem had been clouded by my despair.

"I'm a monster!" my tears still streaming down the sides of my face. Kyubey had once told me that when my Soul Gem lost its glow that I would cease to be. That's exactly what I wished for right now. If it wasn't for my selfish wish, Dino and Bluebell would still exist in this world. I murdered them! I have no right to keep living when they died because of me!

I'm sorry Tsuna, Kyoko, Chrome and everyone else. I know me leaving this realm will make you all mourn for me but I can't withstand this suffering any longer. If any of you found out about the monster I've become, you would surely hate me. I can't take that risk of losing the faith and love you have in me.

"I want to vanish. A monster like me doesn't deserve to live. There is no hope left for me. So please...grant my last wish!" I pleaded to Kyubey's heartless, red eyes.

"My wish to disappear!"

* * *

><p>M.M sat on the ledge of some random building, overlooking the bridge filled with death. She witnessed the strong gust of wind that encircled itself around the Puella Magi known as Miura Haru.<p>

"So this is the path you have chosen," M.M murmered to herself, a hint of sadness buried in her voice. M.M barely knew Haru and even if she did, she felt like the girl would just annoy the hell out of her. After all, she was friends with losers like Sawada Tsunayoshi and Chrome Dokuro but M.M felt deep sorrow at the transformation that she could not remove her eyes from.

"Are you happy now, Kyubey?" she inquired to the creature that had appeared next to her. "You must have managed to collect a bountiful amount of energy from her despair."

"It is impossible for me to be happy. If I did ever experience that emotion known as happiness, then my species would treat me as if I had mental problems but yes, Miura Haru has delivered me an excellent amount of energy," Kyubey responded, his face looking almost happy.

Her eyes still glued to Haru's changing shape, M.M confidently announced, "Kyubey, you will never be able to obtain what you seek from me. I will never allow myself to be claimed by despair. I already have everything I could ever wish for. Unlike those two stupid Puella Magi, I only live for myself. When the time comes for me to be erased from this world, it will not be how you desire. I will never, ever become the witch that you wish me to become!"

"If you believe that, then so be it," answered Kyubey. "Look, she's completed. The magical girl has finally grown up into a witch," his floppy ears pointing towards the bridge.

Rubbing her eyes clean of the unfamiliar feeling of sadness, M.M kept her dejected gaze on the newly born witch, formally the Puella Magi known as Miura Haru.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's not really explained in the fic but M.M is also a Puella Magi. Unlike Haru, who just blindly formed the contract, M.M was smart enough to actually ask Kyubey everything about Puella Magi before she became one. In case you haven't seen Puella Magi Madoka Magica and you don't really understand what M.M and Kyubey are talking about and why Haru turned into a witch, I will give a quick explanation. Kyubey is an incubator whose job is to collect energy for his home planet. His species discovered that the best way to gather a large amount of energy was from emotions. Because his species don't have emotions, they decided to use humans and because adolescent girls in particular express various kinds of emotions, they decided to use them by turning them into Puella Magi. The girls get granted their wish that they believe will make them happy but it is impossible to be 100% happy and thus the girls slowly become depressed. Once they have given into their despair, they turn into a witch, which emits energy that Kyubey collects. The amount of energy he gathers is dependant on how much in despair the girl was in. Once a Puella Magi has become a witch, they are no longer needed, which is why Kyubey instructs the girls to hunt witches and also because constant fighting helps lead the girls into despair.**


	13. Goodbye

**Final Chapter: Goodbye**

After Haru had fled her home, Tsuna had gone to check on Chrome. Returning to Haru's room, Tsuna and the gang had found Chrome breaking down in tears on the carpet. When Tsuna had first asked her what had happened, Chrome had been hesitant to talk but she reluctantly revealed to them about Haru's secret, after numerous gentle prodding from Tsuna, Kyoko and Yamamoto (Gokudera's method had been to freak out the already trembling girl by yelling at her.)

After hearing the incredulous tale, Tsuna decided to search for Haru. At Yamamoto's suggestion, they spilt up to look around Namimori seperately. Even Chrome joined in, after she had finished spilling all of her tears.

The first place Tsuna had checked was his house, asking Reborn, Bianchi, his mom and the children if they had seen Haru. After learning that none of them had encountered her that day, Tsuna continued his desperate search. The sun had already set but even so, Tsuna wasn't going to abandon his friend.

"What?" Tsuna suddenly mumbled, pulling the brakes on his jogging. Tsuna's Hyper Intuition had activated itself and was telling Tsuna where Haru was. He couldn't control this ability and it always surprised and made him uncomfortable because, in a way, he felt like he was witnessing something that he shouldn't. Regardless of this abnormal power, Tsuna could sense that Haru was in agony and headed to where his body directed him.

* * *

><p>"Haru!" Tsuna called out, seeing Haru's crouching body on the large bridge, heavy gusts of wind threatening to blow her away. When Haru failed to respond, Tsuna pushed his way through the deadly tornado.<p>

"Haru!" he repeated. As Tsuna kept pushing himself onward, despite the current, he stumbled over an unusual bump that lay on the bridge. "Dino-san," Tsuna breathed out, feeling shock and nausea at seeing his older 'brother's' lifeless corpse. Shaking his spiky brown head, Tsuna removed the horrific image from his brain. Grieving for Dino can wait. He had to focus on helping Haru right now.

As Tsuna closed the gap between himself and Haru, reaching out his right arm to grab her, he heard Haru's final words, "Sayonara, Miura Haru," as Namimori disappeared and Tsuna's surroundings transformed into a nightmare.

The strange, mysterious realm that Tsuna had been transported to was filled with various colourful, tasty looking cakes, namahage's cosplaying in odd costumes, such as a houseboat, and floating winged hearts flying around the blinding pink world.

"Hiiii!" screamed Tsuna, as he just barely avoided being attacked by the large beast in this wondrously, scary world. Taking out the small plastic container that he always carried with him, he placed a Dying Will Pill into his mouth, tasting its sweetness. He felt the change in his body and the flame light up atop his head, as he entered Hyper Dying Will Mode. Utilizing the flames that emited from his X Gloves, Tsuna sped away from the monster, that strangely had the same aura as Haru.

"What's going on?" the calm voice of Hyper Tsuna, wondered aloud, staring at the huge beast from a safe distance.

"You walked right into a barrier, that's what," a familiar sounding girl's voice replied, from behind Tsuna. Turning to face the newcomer, Tsuna recognised the speaker as M.M from the Kokuyo Gang. Instead of wearing the murky green colours of Kokuyo that he had grown accustomed to viewing on the members of Kokuyo, M.M was now outfitted in a crimson and forest green sleeveless top and a tiny pair of shorts. Her boots came up to her knees and were mismatched, one being a fire red, while the other was stained a dark green. The part of M.M's odd ensemble that Tsuna found the most striking though, was the shining jewel attached to her right earlobe.

"M.M, don't tell me you are also a Puella Magi?" Tsuna questioned, never thinking he would encounter her in a place like this.

"Oh, so you know already? Then that saves me from explaining all the boring details. So, do you want me to kill your friend or would you rather do it?" M.M answered.

Tsuna confused by her words, responded, "What are you talking about? There's no way I would ever kill a friend and I would never let you harm one of them either."

"When a Puella Magi falls into despair, they become a witch. That ponytail girl couldn't handle living any more and so she turned into that giant monster behind you. The only way out of this barrier is to kill her and no, I don't intend to spend eternity trapped here. So either you kill her or I will. I'll leave the decision up to you, Vongola," revealed M.M. She spoke in her usual catty, self-confident way but thanks to Hyper Intuition, Tsuna could hear the sorrow in her words but that didn't really surprise him. That was because, despite M.M and the rest of Mukuro's gang being criminals, Tsuna believed they were good people, deep down.

* * *

><p>M.M silently waited for Tsuna to make his choice. She already anticipated that she would be the one to defeat Haru because she knew how naive and kind the Vongola Decimo was. M.M hated killing others but if it benefited her, then she could care less about getting her hands dirty but still, she genuinely felt a touch of sadness at the prospect that she may have to kill Haru. Maybe this sudden compassionate moment was because Haru was an innocent human who had just made terrible mistakes and not a complete bloodshedding monster, along the likes of Bluebell.<p>

Tsuna's orange, inhumane eyes locked contact with M.M's own eyes, ready to declare his decison. "You are not going to kill Haru," Tsuna said.

M.M asked, "So, are you going to kill her?"

"No," M.M blinked in surprise at Tsuna's immediate reply. "I'm not going to kill Haru. I'm going to save her!" Tsuna vowed, clutching his closed fist in determination.

"You're kidding, right? I already told you it was impossible," M.M irritatedly yelled at Tsuna.

"Even if it's impossible, I'm still going to try. I would never be able to rest in peace, if a friend was killed right before my eyes," Tsuna bravely swore, as he began to fly towards the witch, leaving M.M to wish that someone cared for her in the same vein that Tsuna treasured his friends.

* * *

><p>Haru's current form was a mammoth, grotesque, brightly coloured mess. Broken heart tattoos covered every part of the body and attached to what looked like a back, were two black stumps. Whatever it had been before, had now been ripped away. The witch's head was decorated with large, clown lips and blue lines streaked down the cheeks, as a permanant imitation of tears.<p>

Tsuna sped towards the creature, knocking her over with a flame-loaded punch. Tsuna's method to save Haru, was the same one he had used against Enma. On the Shimon's Holy Island, Enma had lost control of himself due to the power of his ring being too much for him. Tsuna had managed to return Enma to his senses by beating him up and now Tsuna prayed that fighting Haru would also return her back into her cheerful self.

"Urgh," groaned Tsuna, after failing to avoid a blow from Haru and getting painfully knocked face down to the ground. After evading Haru's next move by rolling onto his back, Tsuna propelled himself into the air again, using the force of his flames against the ground.

Flying at incredible speeds towards her, Tsuna landed a three-hit combo on the witch. Moaning in silence, the witch widely opened its mouth, allowing a dangerous breath to escape and head for Tsuna.

"Zero Point Breakthrough, First Edition," Tsuna called out the name of the icy ability, created by the Vongola Primo, as he froze Haru's breath attack, which broke into tiny fragments after crashing to the ground.

While the witch was distracted by the sudden blizzard, Tsuna rapidly landed a multitude of blows on her.

"I want to become a mafia boss' wife," Haru's wishful voice rang in Tsuna's ears. These words were very familiar to Tsuna. He often heard her speak of her love for him but he never took it seriously. After all, it was Haru saying it and despite her attending a private school, Tsuna always thought she was a little insane. Now Tsuna felt guilty for not realising her serious feelings of love.

More unknown images flashed through Tsuna's mind. These are Haru's memories, Tsuna realised. He watched how she struggled against the witches, the way Dino forced himself on her, the tears and anguish that Haru displayed and the horrific deaths of Dino and Bluebell. As the visions imprinted themselves inside Tsuna, Tsuna was struck a hard blow by the witch.

Lying painfully on the ground, his sky flame died out and he was returned to normal Tsuna. Haru's memories, given to Tsuna thanks to his Hyper Intuition, finally finished telling its depressing tale and Tsuna's eyes was now moist.

Groggily, rising to his feet, Tsuna cried out, waterdrops dripping beside his feet, "Haru, it's okay. You're not a monster. I know what you've done and I forgive you. Haru, I will never be able to hate you because we are friends. So, please return back to normal."

"I am a monster! I killed Dino-san and Bluebell! I can't ever go back to how I was before, " Haru's dejected voice emitted out of the witch.

"You can, Haru. I promise I will be there for you. So will Kyoko-chan, Chrome and everyone else. None of us will think you are a monster. Not even Dino-san would ever be able to consider you as a monster and I'm sure he would be able to forgive you. Haru, please," pleaded Tsuna, desperately.

"It's impossible for me to change back into a human. Even if it weren't, I want this suffering to end. I can't take it any more, it hurts too much. Please, Tsuna-san, before the witch inside of me regains control, kill me!" Haru's anguished voice screamed out. After a brief, quiet moment, Haru emotionlessly continued speaking, "I want to rest. So, please, Tsuna-san, let me escape from this pain and just let me rest. That's the only thing I wish for, now."

"Haru," Tsuna sadly whispered. He popped another capsule into his mouth and regained his Hyper self. "Operation X," muttered Tsuna, as the tears streamed down his bruised face. He was going to fufil Haru's last wish. If this meant she would finally become happy again, then Tsuna would cut these deep scars on his heart. Now flying in mid-air, both hands aimed at the witch, Tsuna waited as the gauges in his contact lenses found the correct spot.

"Ready to begin, Operation X," the robotic voice from Tsuna's headphones informed him.

"I'm sorry, Haru," apologised Tsuna. "XX Burner!" he coughed out the name of his most deadliest attack. Tsuna didn't observe the sky flames decimating Haru. That was because his vision had become heavily blurred by his relentless sobs.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he actually killed her," M.M gasped, incredulously. They world had returned itself to Namimori and M.M saw Tsuna collapse on his knees, his tormented cries tearing at her heart strings. She didn't attempt to comfort him, though. He was still Mukuro's target, which then made him M.M's enemy. "Till next time, Vongola," she waved goodbye but Tsuna failed to hear her due to the murderous rage of his tears.<p>

* * *

><p>While Haru was being consumed by the flames, Tsuna had listened to her final words. "I'm sorry, Tsuna-san. All I wanted was for my wish to become true but I was a stupid, idiot. I should have been brave and seriously confessed my feelings to you. Praying and wishing on a shooting star is useless. If I really wanted to obtain my dreams, I should have worked hard for it. Instead, I took the easy path, that left me filled with regrets."<p>

"I don't believe in wishes anymore but If I could have one more wish, I would want to be reborn by your side. It doesn't matter if you would never return the same feelings, just as long as I could be there beside you. Even if that was just as a friend, I would definately be happy. Of course, this wish is just a far away dream. The only thing I want now is your happiness. I'm sorry for making you destroy me but I hope you will continue living as the kind, honorable, brave and compassionate Tsuna that I loved and that you would keep smiling your sweet, magical smile."

"Goodbye, Tsuna-san. I love you, always and forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it, my first completed fic that wasn't a oneshot. For the most part, my fic stayed the same as I had envisioned it like a month ago, when I first started. Probably the bigest change was including M.M in the story because she wasn't in the original plan at all. The last couple of paragraphs I thought up last week but because I was listening to the Vocaloid song 'Always and Forever' when I wrote it, it influenced the final words. It fits well though, so I'm happy. Despite this fic being pretty depressing, I had a lot of fun writing it. Thanks to everyone who read my story and I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
